leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS015
Celadon City Pokémon Center |prev_round=That Awful Arbok |next_round=Tauros the Tyrant }} Wartortle Wars (Japanese: 'VS カメール ' VS ) is the 15th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot is busy training Saur, but gets concerned when it begins acting strangely after defeating a wild . Red's concern is lifted when he realizes that Saur has evolved into its next stage, . He is surprised by the arrival of , although he doesn't know her name, who flatters him by telling him what a good Pokémon Trainer he must be, and then offers to boost his skills with a selection of "Pokémon items" that will make his Pokémon even "stronger". When he appears about to refuse, she becomes upset and then Red agrees to pay her 6000 for a selection of items. They are both happy with this arrangement and Green leaves Red with his new items, although his Pokémon don't seem too impressed. Red is given the chance to try out his new items when he is attacked by a wild . He sends Pika into battle, using an . It doesn't seem to work, so he piles almost every item he bought onto his unimpressed . He realizes as Pika is sent skyrocketing that he may have been cheated out of his money. Some time later, Red checks into the Pokémon Center in Celadon City. While there, he receives a call from , who expresses his pleasure at Saur's evolution. He also mentions 's evolving into , and then adds that the third starter Pokémon, , has been stolen from the lab. As he leaves the Pokémon Center, Red thinks about the number of bad people in the world, before running into Green, who is trying to sell her fake items nearby. When she sees him she flees, but he gives chase, determined to regain his lost money. In an attempt to escape, she calls out her Wartortle to swim along Celadon City's waterways. Then Red calls out the recently caught Snor, which fills the waterway and bumps her back onto the pavement. When Red confronts Green over the fake items, she feigns an apology and says the only reason that she tricked him was so she could see him again. Grabbing him in a hug, she begs him to forgive her, before pushing him violently away and attacking with Wartortle's attack. Red is ready for her, and leaps onto Snor, bragging that she can't outsmart a Trainer with two Badges before commanding his Pokémon to use a , which levels the pavement and knocks out Green and Wartortle. While she's unconscious, Red takes back his money, and using the Pokédex, learns that Wartortle is an evolved form of which leaves him wondering. He leaves Green to recover in her own time. However later that night at the , as he's getting ready for bed Red is furious to find that his Badges have gone missing, while Green and Wartortle gloat over their two new acquisitions, the and the . Major events * 's Bulbasaur evolves into . * Red meets . * Red learns that Squirtle, the third starter Pokémon, was stolen. * Green steals Red's Badges. Debuts * Pokémon debuts * * ( ) * * * ( ) Characters Humans * * (flashback) * * * Pokémon Center Nurse * Crowd Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's; evolves) * (Saur; 's; newly evolved) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor; 's) * ( ; flashback) * (Blasty; 's; fantasy) * (Blasty; 's) * * Trivia * This round is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red. * The English title of this round is based on "water war". Errors * states that there are 150 Pokémon, while still hasn't been created. ** However, was seen in A Glimpse of a Glow. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Wartortle |ko= |pt_br=VS Wartortle |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 15 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS015 fr:Chapitre 15 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA015 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第15話 zh:PS015